Ojcostwo
by Nigaki
Summary: AU. Przyjaciółka Jethro oddaje mu pod opiekę swojego syna, Tony'ego. Krótko po tym kobieta umiera, a Jethro znowu zostaje ojcem. Relacje ojciec/syn, nic więcej.
1. Prolog

To był prawdopodobnie najbardziej deszczowy dzień w Waszyngtonie, jaki zdarzył się od kilku lat. Nie przestawało padać ani na chwilę, czasem tylko krople spadały rzadziej, ale deszcz nie ustawał. Nad miastem zawisły ciemne chmury i niewiele osób decydowało się wychodzić z domu w taką pogodę. Wyjątkami było pójście do pracy, albo inna konieczność, toteż Jethro wielce się zdziwił, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Po tym jak dostał kilka dni wolnego, miał nadzieje na miły wieczór w swoim własnym towarzystwie. Ktokolwiek więc był pod drzwiami, na pewno zamierzał tu zostać i przeczekać najgorsze. Po cóż innego przychodziłby do niego w taką pogodę i o tej porze?

Poszedł otworzyć, ale tego, co znalazł pod drzwiami, nigdy by się nie spodziewał. Niemowlę, najwyżej sześciomiesięczne. Pierwsza myśl jaka przyszła mu do głowy, to kiedy przespał się z jakąś kobietą bez zabezpieczenia. Nie przypominał sobie jednak takiej sytuacji. Kto zresztą pamiętałby seks sprzed 15 miesięcy. Co najmniej 15.

Choć dalej był w szoku i nic nie rozumiał, Jethro podniósł kołyskę i zabrał dziecko do domu, uprzednio rozglądając się na zewnątrz, czy nikt nie stoi w pobliżu. Ulica była jednak pusta. Nie sądził, że ktoś byłby w stanie tak po prostu zostawić dziecko na chwilę pod czyimiś drzwiami, najwyraźniej ktoś pozbył się tego maleństwa, które patrzyło na niego dużymi, zielonymi oczami. To właśnie one przyciągały wzrok Jethro, zanim nie zauważył kartki schowanej pod kocykiem dziecka. Sytuacja stawała się coraz dziwniejsza, zwłaszcza po tym, jak zaczął czytać list.

Drogi Jethro

Przepraszam, że nie mogę Ci wyjaśnić wszystkiego osobiście, ale nie mam czasu. Moja choroba postępuje i przeżyję najwyżej kilka tygodni, a mam jeszcze coś do zrobienia, odciągnięcie Anthony'ego jak najdalej. Ostatnio stał się jeszcze gorszy niż dawniej. W firmie nic mu nie idzie, możliwe, że zbankrutuje. Dopóki swoją frustracje wyładowywał na mnie, wytrzymywałam to, ale niedawno skupił się na Tonym. Wiem, że nie zrobiłby mu krzywdy, ale nie chcę, by mój syn dorastał z takim człowiekiem i stał się taki sam. Musiałam coś zrobić.

Ty i Shannon byliście dla mnie dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Dlatego gdy postanowiłam zabrać Tony'ego w bezpieczne miejsce, pomyślałam o Tobie. Wiem, że zrobisz wszystko, by go ochronić i dobrze wychować. Proszę Cię o wiele, ale nie mogę prosić nikogo innego. Tylko Tobie ufam na tyle, by powierzyć Ci mojego synka. Opiekuj się nim i powiedz mu o wszystkim, gdy tylko uznasz, że jest na to gotowy.

W bocznej kieszeni kołyski masz trochę pokarmu, dopóki sam czegoś nie kupisz. Wszystkie potrzebne dokumenty też tam są. Tony jest prawnie twoim synem. Nie dociekaj, gdzie to załatwiłam. Wszelkie potrzebne dla dziecka rzeczy zostawiłam w niewielkiej kawalerce, którą wynajęłam na tę okazję. Na odwrocie listu masz adres.

Jeszcze raz przepraszam.

Grace DiNozzo

Teraz wszystko stało się dla niego jasne. Grace DiNozzo znała Shannon od wielu lat. Z biegiem czasu także Jethro stał się jej przyjacielem, jednak już od dawna nie rozmawiali ze sobą. Nie wiedział nawet, że ona i Anthony zostali rodzicami. A teraz, zupełnie niespodziewanie, to on musiał przejąć opiekę nad małym Tonym, który właśnie bawił się swoimi własnymi rączkami, cały czas jednak czujnie mu się przyglądając.

Jethro westchnął i wziął malca na ręce, na co ten zagruchał wesoło. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, co swoim przybyciem zrobił ze światem nowego taty.

Jethro trzymał dziecko na rękach przez jakiś czas. Myślał nad tym, co teraz zrobi, jak pogodzi pracę i wychowywanie malucha. Bo zamierzał go wychować. Grace mu ufała, powierzyła mu swoje własne dziecko. Chciał spełnić jej prośbę, ale przede wszystkim, chciał po prostu znowu być rodzicem. Odkąd stracił Kelly, nie myślał o ponownym zostaniu ojcem, ale teraz, patrząc na bezbronnego Tony'ego, który z ufnością przytulał się do jego ciała, robiło mu się ciepło na sercu. Nie mógł go oddać, nawet gdyby chciał.

Pozostało mu jeszcze jedno do zrobienia.

Jedną ręką wciąż trzymając dziecko, drugą sięgnął po telefon, by zadzwonić. Musiał się upewnić, że Tony jest zdrowy, a jedyną osobą, która w taką ulewę przyjechałaby do niego na wizytę, był Ducky.

- Jethro, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

- Potrzebuję, żebyś kogoś zbadał. – powiedział. Uśmiechnął się, gdy Tony złapał go za policzek, starając się dosięgnąć do telefonu.

- Teraz, w taką pogodę?

- To bardzo ważne.

- W porządku, przyjadę, będę za 10 minut.

- Zrobię ci herbaty. – obiecał rozłączając się. Gdy odkładał telefon, Tony podążył za nim wzrokiem i wyciągnął ręce w jego stronę. – Wybacz Tony, ale telefon będzie mi jeszcze potrzebny. – powiedział dając dziecku w zamian zakładkę od książki, by się czymś zajął do czasu przyjazdu Ducky'ego.

Nie czekali długo i wkrótce mężczyzna był już na miejscu. Jethro pomógł mu zdjąć przemoczony płaszcz, a potem zaprowadził do salonu, gdzie mógł wreszcie zobaczyć, o jakiego pacjenta chodzi.

- Jethro, masz mi coś do powiedzenia? – zapytał siadając obok malca i od razu przystępując do badań.

- To nie tak jak myślisz.

Wytłumaczył przyjacielowi wszystko po kolei i choć nie było tego wiele, Ducky skończył w tym czasie badać chłopca, który znalazł sobie nową zabawkę w postaci stetoskopu patologa.

Gdy Jethro skończył opowiadać, Ducky milczał przez chwile, obserwując Tony'ego i pilnując, by nic sobie nie zrobił.

- Zamierzasz go zatrzymać, tak? – zapytał.

- Grace mnie o to prosiła. Zamierzam spełnić jej prośbę. – odpowiedział biorąc dziecko na ręce. Robił to niedługo, ale już to kochał.

- Jeśli taka jest twoja decyzja, to życzę powodzenia. I gratulacje, to naprawdę słodkie dziecko. Ma szczęście, że trafił do ciebie.

- Dzięki, Ducky.

Patolog wyszedł, jak tylko wypił swoją herbatę, zostawiając Jethro z chłopcem, który powoli usypiał.

- Czas cię położyć, co mały? Chodź, wyciągnę stare łóżeczko Kelly, jutro pojadę po twoje rzeczy, co ty na to?

Tony wydał z siebie jedynie kilka nic nie znaczących dźwięków. Zmęczony oparł główkę o ramię Jethro, który wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć własnemu szczęściu. Znowu był ojcem, ale tym razem, nie zamierz dopuścić, by coś się stało jego dziecku.


	2. Adaptacja

Jethro nie potrafił się nadziwić, jak wiele pamięta o opiece nad dzieckiem, jakby to była jazda na rowerze, której przecież się nie zapomina. Tony dodatkowo ułatwiał mu zadanie, bo choć był ruchliwym dzieckiem i chciał wszystkiego dotknąć, to gdy trzeba było się nim zając, zachowywał się spokojnie i czekał na koniec.

Z samego rana Jethro ponownie zadzwonił do Ducky'ego, prosząc go o kolejną przysługę. Ktoś musiał zająć się chłopcem, podczas gdy on pojedzie po jego rzeczy. Jednak czekała go nie tylko wyprawa do kawalerki, ale także do sklepu po inne artykuły dziecięce. Na szczęście Grace zostawiła mu najniezbędniejsze rzeczy, w tym masę zabawek, co zdecydowanie zmniejszyło wydatki. Wprawdzie i tak nie zamierzał żałować pieniędzy na dziecko, ale musiał przyznać, że bardzo mu to pomogło.

Cały dzień zajęło mu uporządkowanie wszystkiego, ale był zadowolony ze swojej pracy. To jednak wciąż nie był koniec, musiał jeszcze zadzwonić do dyrektora agencji i powiedzieć mu o wszystkim, ale to mogło poczekać do jutra, na razie musiał się zająć Tonym.

Przez cały dzień nie mógł się doczekać, aż znowu się nim zajmie. Ponownie obudził się w nim instynkt rodzicielski i każdą chwilę chciał spędzać ze swoim nowym synem, by upewnić się, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Ufał Ducky'emu, ale wolał wiedzieć wszystko osobiście, dlatego pierwsze, co zrobił po przyjściu do domu, to wziął Tony'ego na ręce.

- Jak tam mały, byłeś grzeczny? – zapytał uśmiechając się.

Chłopiec, ucieszony na jego widok, położył mu dłoń na policzku, drugą przytrzymując się jego marynarki.

Ducky już od dawna nie widział swojego przyjaciela w takim stanie. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na niego tylko przez chwilę, by wiedzieć, że już kocha to dziecko jak swoje własne.

Chyba tego brakowało mu przez ten cały czas, stwierdził patolog, zabierając swoje rzeczy.

- Zostawiam was samych. – powiedział. – Opiekuj się nim.

- Wiesz, że będę. Dzięki za przypilnowanie go.

- Przyjemność po mojej stronie.

Jethro zamknął drzwi za patologiem, przez cały czas wpatrując się w radosną twarzyczkę Tony'ego, który teraz bawił się jego krawatem.

- Założę się, że jak dorośniesz, to będziesz miał obsesje na ich punkcie. – zaśmiał się i pocałował malucha w czoło.

Tony odwzajemnił mu się najsłodszym uśmiechem, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. To dziecko było po prostu wspaniałe, ledwo się pojawiło, a już zawładnęło jego sercem. Gdy tylko przeczytał list napisany przez Grace, poczuł nagłą potrzebę opiekowania się Tonym, zapewnienia mu jak najlepszego dzieciństwa. Postanowił, że zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy, by być dobrym ojcem. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek nim zostanie, ale tak się stało i już kochał każdą tego minutę.

- Połóżmy cię na chwilę, dobrze? – powiedział kładąc chłopca na kanapie. Sam usiadł tuż obok, by w razie czego być blisko.

Gdy tylko Tony znalazł się na swoich plecach, obrócił się na brzuch i podpierając się rączkami zaczął obserwować dom.

Jethro uśmiechnął się widząc jego zaciekawioną minę. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz uśmiechał się tak często, jak teraz, ale nie sądził, by szybko się to zmieniło. Był zbyt szczęśliwy, w końcu jego życie nabrało barw, znowu mógł kimś się opiekować, odpowiadać za tak kruche życie, jakim jest życie dziecka.

Nie miał jeszcze pojęcia, jak miałaby teraz wyglądać jego praca, ale był gotów z niej zrezygnować jeśli byłoby trzeba, choć nie chciał tego robić.

- Chyba że ktoś mi pomoże. Nawet znam kogoś takiego, wiesz?

Tony spojrzał na niego i znowu się uśmiechnął. Jethro nie był pewny, jak długo jeszcze wytrzyma te uśmiechy. Były zbyt słodkie, zbyt urocze. Już zapomniał, jak to jest być obdarowanym uśmiechem przez dziecko.

Podczas gdy Tony znowu zajął się podziwianiem nowego otoczenia, Jethro postanowił zadzwonić po pomoc. Poradziłby sobie sam, ale chodziło tu tylko o pomoc na czas, kiedy będzie w pracy. Na pewno nie zamierzał zostawiać swojego syna komuś obcemu.

Swojego syna. Te słowa brzmiały dziwnie, ale jednocześnie go uszczęśliwiały. Syn. Ma syna.

Odetchnął głęboko, by opanować emocje, z którymi zmagał się od poprzedniego dnia, dopiero wtedy wziął telefon i wybrał numer.

- Halo?

- Cześć, tato. – przywitał się. Dawno nie rozmawiał z ojcem, miał nadzieję, że nie ma mu tego za złe.

- Coś się stało, Leroy? – zapytał. Jethro wyraźnie usłyszał zmartwienie w jego głosie.

- Nie, nic. Niezupełnie. – odparł chwytając Tony'ego za rączkę, gdy ten znowu obrócił się na plecy.

- Nie próbuj się wymigiwać od wyjaśnień. – ostrzegł go Jackson. – Powiedz, o co chodzi.

- Potrzebuję niewielkiej pomocy, mógłbyś do mnie przyjechać?

- Co znowu zrobiłeś? – spytał z westchnieniem, choć był także zaniepokojony.

- Nic, przysięgam. Po prostu spotkało mnie coś nieoczekiwanego i potrzebuję pomocy do czasu, aż wszystko wróci do normy.

- Powiesz mi o co chodzi, czy nie?

- Jak tylko tu będziesz. Przyjedziesz?

- Będę jutro. – westchnął mężczyzna. – Oczekuje wyjaśnień zaraz po przyjeździe.

- Nie ma sprawy. Do zobaczenia jutro.

- Do jutra.

Jethro rozłączył się, zauważając, że Tony znowu próbuje dosięgnąć telefonu, sapiąc przy tym cicho. Wyciągał rączki jak najdalej mógł, ale były zdecydowanie za krótkie, by mógł dotknąć pożądanego przedmiotu.

- Chcesz telefon? – zapytał podsuwając chłopcu urządzenie. Tony stęknął, próbując wyciągnąć ręce jeszcze dalej. – W porządku, masz. – powiedział podając dziecku komórkę. – Ale jeśli ją zniszczysz, to odkupujesz.

Tony obrócił telefon w ręce, przyjrzał mu się uważnie, po czym przełożył do drugiej dłoni i zrobił to samo. Przez cały czas chłopiec wydawał z siebie bliżej nieokreślone dźwięki, a gdy telefon nagle zawibrował, zapiszczał uradowany i potrząsnął nim.

- No dobra, czas oddać zabawkę.

Ale Tony nie zamierzał oddać telefonu tak łatwo. Trzymał go mocno, a nawet najmniejsza próba wyciągnięcia go powodowała, że malec niemal zaczynał płakać.

Jethro nie chciał doprowadzać go do płaczu, ale wiadomość mogła być ważna i musiał ją odczytać. Wziął więc chłopca na ręce i ostrożnie acz stanowczo odebrał mu komórkę. Tony wyciągnął po nią ręce, a gdy nie dostał jej z powrotem, zaczął pochlipywać.

W jednej chwili Jethro poczuł się jak skończony dupek, a serce niemal mu pękło. Nienawidził doprowadzać dzieci do płaczu, źle się z tym czuł. To była dla niego zbrodnia.

Chwilowo ignorując wiadomość, przytulił Tony'ego mocniej do siebie i zaczął go kołysać w ramionach. Chciał go uspokoić nim całkiem się rozpłacze.

- No już, spokojnie, Tony. – szeptał mu do ucha. – Nic się, nie stało, już w porządku.

Uspokojenie chłopca zajęło mu dość dużo czasu. Przypuszczał, że powodem płaczu było nie tylko odebranie telefonu, ale także to, że Tony wyczuwał brak matki. Być może dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że nie ma jej z nim dłużej niż zwykle i że przebywa z kimś obcym.

Jethro próbował dodzwonić się do Grace, gdy jechał do kawalerki, ale żaden z numerów, które znał, nie był już aktualny. W akcie desperacji dodzwonił się na domowy telefon, ale odebrał tylko jej mąż, a ojciec Tony'ego.

Jethro nawet się nie odezwał, po prostu się rozłączył. Dobrze wiedział, że jeśli porozmawia z Anthonym, to ten od razu tu przyjedzie w poszukiwaniu syna. Dopóki nie pamiętał o znajomych żony, mały Tony był bezpieczny.

Podobnie jak Grace, Jethro nie uważał, by maluchowi stała się przy ojcu jakaś krzywda, ale wolał nie ryzykować. Jeśli chłopiec kiedykolwiek będzie chciał poznać swojego biologicznego rodzica, pozwoliłby mu na to, ale na razie nie zamierzał się na to zgadzać.

Kiedy nadszedł wieczór, położył malca w łóżeczku i opatulił go dobrze kocem. Zasnął od razu, czego nie można było powiedzieć o nim. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej nocy, tym razem nie spał aż do rana. Zamiast tego obserwował Tony'ego, co jakiś czas obracając mu główkę w drugą stronę i wsłuchując się w jego spokojny oddech.

xxx

Kiedy Jackson wjechał do Waszyngtonu, wciąż nie miał bladego pojęcia, dlaczego syn tak nagle do niego zadzwonił i poprosił o przyjazd. To było do niego niepodobne, nawet jak wpadał w kłopoty, nie dzwonił po pomoc, chyba że były naprawdę poważne.

Przez całą drogę Jackson rozważał, co jest przyczyną kłopotów Jethro i choć nie chciał mieć czarnych myśli, to właśnie te najczęściej przychodziły mu do głowy. Najbardziej obawiał się tego, że jego pierworodny jest śmiertelnie chory, chociaż przez telefon nie brzmiał na kogoś, komu zostało niewiele życia.

Im bliżej był domu syna, tym większe były jego obawy, a gdy zaparkował wóz, tylko dzięki silnej woli powstrzymał się przed wbiegnięciem w panice do środka. Zamiast tego zapukał cicho do drzwi.

Jethro otworzył po kilku sekundach. Jackson nie miał jednak okazji mu się przyjrzeć i dojrzeć jakichś oznak choroby, bo jego uwagę zwróciło dziecko, które trzymał na rękach, a które patrzyło na niego z niepokojem.

- Wejdź, tato. – zaprosił go Jethro do środka.

Jackson skorzystał z zaproszenia i cały czas przyglądając się dziecku, poszedł za synem do salonu. Nic nie rozumiał. Skąd wzięło się to dziecko i czemu Jethro się nim opiekuje? Czy znalazło się u niego na stałe, czy tymczasowo? Ale najważniejszym pytaniem było: czyje to jest dziecko?

- Leroy?

Nie odpowiedział ojcu tylko bez słowa podał mu list, który otrzymał od Grace.

Jackson wyjął z kieszeni okulary i zaczął czytać. Za każdym słowem sytuacja stawała się coraz bardziej zrozumiała. Gdy skończył, rozumiał już wszystko.

Z westchnieniem odłożył list i spojrzał na Tony'ego, który przytulony do piersi Jethro spoglądał na niego niepewnie.

- Zatrzymasz go, prawda? – zapytał przenosząc wzrok na syna.

- Tak.

Jackson nie mógł się nadziwić, z jaką miłością Jethro zajmował się malcem. Zupełnie jakby był jego biologicznym ojcem. Tony również wydawał się być do niego przywiązany, a przecież po raz pierwszy zobaczył go dwa dni temu.

- Powiedziałeś, że potrzebujesz pomocy. – przypomniał mu Jackson. – Jak dla mnie wszystko wygląda w porządku.

- Nie zupełnie. Nie bardzo wiem, co zrobić z pracą. Nie mogę zostawić Tony'ego samego, nie mogę tez zrezygnować z pracy, a nie chcę go oddawać na cały dzień pod opiekę obcych ludzi.

- Więc pomyślałeś o mnie?

- Chciałbym, żebyś pomógł mi zająć się Tonym przez jakiś czas. Dopóki nie znajdę rozwiązania tej sytuacji.

- Rozumiem. – Jack jeszcze raz spojrzał na dziecko, które skupione teraz wyłącznie na swoim tacie, dotykało go po twarzy i uśmiechało się.

Jethro usilnie starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi i tylko skupić się na ojcu, ale w końcu się poddał i również spojrzał na malca odwzajemniając jego uśmiech i łapiąc go za rączkę.

Ta scena wzruszyła Jacksonem do głębi. Był jedynym świadkiem załamania Jethro, kiedy Kelly zginęła wraz z Shannon, widział, jak syn cierpi po utracie żony i córki. Zwłaszcza córki. Był pewny, że już nigdy nie zobaczy go tak szczęśliwego i uśmiechającego się w ten sposób, ale teraz stało się coś zupełnie odwrotnego. Na powrót stał się szczęśliwy, znowu miał się kim opiekować.

- Pomogę ci. – zgodził się Jackson.

Jethro spojrzał na niego z ulga, ale jednocześnie i zdziwieniem.

- Naprawdę?

- Myślałeś, że się nie zgodzę? Jesteś moim synem, jeśli masz kłopoty, a nie kolidują one z prawem, zawsze ci pomogę.

- Dziękuję.

- Mogę go potrzymać?

- Pewnie. No, kolego, poznaj swojego dziadka.

Jackson ostrożnie odebrał niemowlę od syna. Tony nie był z tego zadowolony, ale nie rozpłakał się, starał się jedynie odsunąć od obcego mu człowieka, co było dość dziwne zważywszy na to, że ani Jethro ani Ducky'ego się nie bał. Po chwili jednak i w ramionach Jacksona się uspokoił.

- Mówiłem ci to już raz, Leroy, ale powiem drugi. – Jack uśmiechnął się do syna i oddał mu dziecko. - Będziesz świetnym ojcem.

xxx

Z samego rana, gdy Jack został z Tonym, Jethro poszedł do pracy tak jak powinien, ale nie zamierzał tam długo zabawić. Musiał porozmawiać z dyrektorem i przedstawić mu sytuację, w jakiej się znalazł. Liczył na to, że da się to jakoś załatwić, nie chciał odchodzić z pracy.

Na jego szczęście, dyrektor po wysłuchaniu historii – nie całej – zgodził się na to, by Jethro zajmował się papierkową robotą w domu, dopóki Tony nie pójdzie do przedszkola.

Jethro nie za bardzo odpowiadała ta opcja, ale wiedział, że innego wyjścia chwilowo nie ma. Przynajmniej tymczasowo mógł liczyć na pomoc ojca, a potem jakoś poradzą sobie z Tonym. Obiecał to jego matce.


	3. Dasz radę

Jethro nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz był tak zmęczony, jak teraz. Wychowywanie dziecka było trudniejsze niż ostatnim razem, wtedy przynajmniej miał pomoc Shannon. Tony co prawda przesypiał prawie całą noc, ale nadrabiał to wszystko w dzień. Był strasznie hałaśliwy i ciągle domagał się uwagi. Wystarczyło usiąść koło niego, a zaraz chciał, żeby go podnieść i przytulić.

Ojciec Jethro pomagał mu jak mógł, ale Tony wciąż nie chciał być przez niego trzymany. Bronił się przed tym najlepiej jak potrafił, dlatego obaj mężczyźni unikali tego, Jackson trzymał malca tylko w ostateczności. Było mu przykro z tego powodu, przywykł już do ponownej roli dzidka i chciał spędzać czas z Tonym. Miał nadzieję, że ta niechęć do obcych minie, zanim wróci do Stillwater.

Jethro odwiedził kilku urzędników, by sprawdzić poprawność papierów, według których był ojcem Tony'ego. Widniał na nich jego podrobiony podpis – wiedział o nieautentyczności tylko dlatego, bo nie podpisywał nigdy takich papierów – oraz podpis biologicznego ojca chłopca, zapewne także podrobiony.

Wszystkie dokumenty okazały się być w porządku, więc Jethro postanowił dalej nie drążyć sprawy, żeby nikt nie zaczął doszukiwać się oszustwa.

Pięć dni od wieczora, który zmienił jego życie, Jethro przeczytał w gazecie nekrolog Grace DiNozzo. Zmarła dwa dni po oddaniu Tony'ego, dużo wcześniej, niż zapewne się spodziewała.

Choć bardzo chciał, nie mógł pojechać na jej pogrzeb. Był pewny, że jej mąż będzie tam wypytywał wszystkich znajomych, czy nie wiedzą, gdzie jest Tony. Nie wyjawiłby prawdy, ale jego obecność byłaby i tak podejrzana dlatego postanowił nie jechać i zamiast tego spędzić ten czas z Tonym.

Jethro udało się też dojść do porozumienia z dyrektorem. Razem ustalili, że może pracować w domu i służyć za mniejszą stawkę jako konsultant, dopóki nie powróci do pełni służby. Gdyby była taka możliwość, wróciłby do pracy, ale nie mógł obciążać swojego ojca, który i tak został tylko na miesiąc. Jackson miał swój sklep, który musiał prowadzić i choć nie przeszkadzała mu opieka nad wnukiem, powrót do Stillwater był nieunikniony.

Gdy Jethro wrócił do domu, powiedział ojcu o śmierci Grace. Do tej pory Jackson unikał tego tematu, ale tym razem musiał opowiedzieć synowi o sowich zmartwieniach.

- Co zrobisz, gdy Tony dorośnie i zacznie pytać o swoją matkę? Myślałeś już o tym? – zapytał przyglądając się, jak Jethro karmi malca, który nieszczególnie chciał jeść to, co mu podawano. Większość przetartych warzyw wypluwał, tylko czasami coś połknął.

- Trochę się nad tym zastanawiałem. – odpowiedział podając Tony'emu kolejną porcję pokarmu. Tym razem zjadł ją bez marudzenia. – Będę mu mówić, że Shannon była jego matką. Gdy podrośnie i zauważy, że tak nie jest, wtedy powiem mu prawdę.

- A co jeśli się wścieknie, gdy się dowie?

- Mam nadzieje, że tak się nie stanie. Nie chcę ukrywać przed nim prawdy, ale nie mogę mu powiedzieć za wcześnie. Wciąż pamiętam, jak Kelly w wieku pięciu lat dowiedziała się, że Mikołaj nie istnieje. Jeśli ona płakała z takiego powodu, to nawet nie chcę sobie wyobrażać, co zrobiłby Tony po poznaniu prawdy o rodzicach.

- Jestem pewien, że sobie poradzisz.

- Bardziej martwi mnie to, że Anthony prędzej czy później tu zajedzie w poszukiwaniu syna. – przyznał Jethro. Tony skończył już jeść, więc teraz wycierał mu buzię z resztek jedzenia.

- Wie, gdzie mieszkasz?

- Nie sądzę, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo. – odparł biorąc chłopca na ręce. Tony od razu się do niego przytulił, spoglądając niepewnie na Jacksona. – Jeśli tu przyjdzie i będzie chciał odzyskać Tony'ego, to nie będę mógł mu przeszkodzić.

- Przecież prawnie, Tony jest już twoim synem.

- To żadna przeszkoda. Dobry prawnik będzie mógł udowodnić, że dokumenty są sfałszowane. Jeszcze skończy się tym, że pójdę siedzieć za porwanie.

- Chyba obaj martwimy się na zapas. – stwierdził Jackson. – Jak na razie nikt tu nie przyszedł.

- To dopiero pięć dni, więc jeszcze wiele może się zdarzyć. – Jethro przytulił mocniej Tony'ego i pocałował go w czubek głowy. – Nie chcę go oddawać. – przyznał.

- Wiem, przywiązałeś się do niego, jak do własnego dziecka.

- To dlatego, że on nie ma nikogo innego. Grace musiała mieć dobre powody, by mi go oddać. Ani ona ani Anthony nie mają rodzeństwa, a ich rodzice zmarli, miała do wyboru tylko przyjaciół.

- I wybrała ciebie. Nie znałem Grace, ale musiała ci bardzo ufać. Kochająca matka nie powierzyłaby nikomu swojego dziecka, jeśli nie byłaby pewna, że nie będzie tam bezpieczne.

- Myślałeś kiedyś, żeby oddać mnie?

Jackson całkowicie zaskoczyło to pytanie. Nigdy wcześniej Jethro nie rozmawiał z nim na ten temat, śmierć matki nie dotknęła go szczególnie mocno, choć domyślał się, że nie raz chodziły mu po głowie podobne pytania.

- Czemu pytasz?

- Wychowywałeś mnie sam. Musiało być ci ciężko. Nigdy nie myślałeś, że łatwiej by ci było beze mnie?

- Leroy, rozumiem, że widzisz pewne podobieństwo do obecnej sytuacji. – zaczął spokojnie. – Ale nigdy, nawet przez chwilę nie rozważałem oddania cię. Przyznaję, że było mi ciężko, zdecydowanie brakowało ci czasem kobiecej ręki, ale przecież jakoś sobie poradziliśmy, prawda?

- Tu nie chodzi o mamę. Po prostu zastanawiam się, czy dam sobie radę sam, tak jak ty ze mną. Teraz nie chcę zostawiać Tony'ego nawet na kilka minut, ale co będzie za parę tygodni albo miesięcy, kiedy całe to rodzicielstwo mnie wykończy?

- Z Kelly nigdy nie miałeś problemów.

- Tak, ale miałem do pomocy Shannon.

- Teraz też nie jesteś bez pomocy. Zawsze chętnie przyjadę, by zająć się Tonym. Ta przyjaciółka z pracy...

- Abby.

- Właśnie. Na pewno też ci pomoże. Spokojnie, dasz sobie radę. Po prostu bądź dla niego dobrym ojcem.

- Jeśli to wystarczy.

- Przestań wątpić w swoje możliwości, bo przysięgam, że zaraz ci przyłożę.

Jethro uśmiechnął się, czując się już nieco lepiej. Rozmowa z ojcem pomogła mu bardziej, niż się tego spodziewał.

- Pójdę go położyć. – powiedział zauważając, że Tony zasnął przytulony do jego piersi.

- Sprzątnę cały ten bałagan, który narobił.

- Zostaw, sam to zrobię.

- Jeszcze zdążysz się po nim nasprzątać, idź.

Nie zamierzał się kłócić, westchnął tylko i poszedł na górę.

xxx

Później wieczorem, Jethro kąpał Tony'ego, który z ogromną radością bawił się wodą w wannie. Uderzał w nią rączkami i nóżkami, śmiał się, gdy ochlapywała wszystko dookoła, za to nie zwracał w ogóle uwagi na to, co robi mu jego ojciec. Zwrócił na niego uwagę dopiero, gdy zauważył, że i jego ochlapuje woda.

Zadowolony Tony zaczął jeszcze raz mącić wodę, całkiem ochlapując Jethro, który włosy miał już tak mokre, jakby sam się kąpał.

- Nie dasz się łatwo umyć, co? – zapytał. Jedyną odpowiedzią było tylko kolejne ochlapanie wodą. Jethro zaśmiał i również ochlapał chłopca, zrobił to jednak z dużo większą ostrożnością, nie chciał mu zrobić krzywdy ani doprowadzić do płaczu. – Masz za swoje, spryciarzu. A teraz daj mi dokończyć twoją kąpiel.

Ale Tony nie posłuchał i dalej bawił się wodą, więc gdy nadszedł koniec kąpieli, ręcznika potrzebował nie tylko on. Zabawa na szczęście tak go zmęczyła, że gdy tylko znalazł się w łóżeczku, zasnął natychmiast.

Mając teraz nieco czasu dla siebie, Jethro powrócił myślami do rozmowy z ojcem. Naprawdę się martwił, a nawet wciąż się martwi, że sobie nie poradzi. Z Kelly nigdy nie miał żadnych problemów, ale to była inna sytuacja. W przeciwieństwie do Tony'ego, miała obydwoje rodziców, on praktycznie trafił w obce ręce i choć na razie nie wykazywała większej tęsknoty za matką, to Jethro był pewny, że w najbliższych dniach to się zmieni. Nie miał pojęcia, co miałby wtedy zrobić, mógł mieć tylko nadzieje, że Tony zdołał się już do niego przyzwyczaić na tyle, by uspokoić się przy nim.

Jethro westchnął i sam też położył się do łóżka. W najbliższym czasie musi pomyśleć o zrobieniu Tony'emu własnego pokoju. Na razie wszystkie jego rzeczy były w salonie, a on sam spał ze swoim tatą w jego sypialni.

Zrezygnował z kupienia łóżeczka, to należące do Kelly wciąż było solidne i nadawało się do użycia. Grace co prawda zostawiła mu jedno w kawalerce, ale postanowił je oddać, podobnie jak parę innych rzeczy, których nie potrzebował, bo zostały po Kelly. Na strychu wciąż było ich dużo, dużo więcej. Zaplanował już nawet, że jeszcze w ciągu obecnego tygodnia zrobi tam porządek. Na początku myśl o używaniu rzeczy córki mu nie odpowiadała, ale szybko zmienił zdanie. Gdyby Kelly wciąż żyła, na pewno cieszyłaby się, że jej młodszy brat korzysta z tego, czego ona już nie używała.

Shannon uważałaby podobnie. Zawsze chciała drugie dziecko, rozmawiali nawet o tym, ale postanowili odłożyć to do czasu, aż Jethro wróci do domu. Jej marzenia nie spełniły się aż do teraz. Jeśli w jakiś sposób Shannon go obserwowała, na pewno cieszyła się z tego, że Tony trafił w jego ręce. Nigdy nie wątpiła w to, że jest dobrym ojcem, nawet jeśli na początku obawiał się trzymać Kelly na rękach. Szybko jednak się tego nauczył, a teraz znowu mógł użyć swoich umiejętności.

- Dobranoc, Tony. – wyszeptał spoglądając na łóżeczko, w którym leżał jego syn. Gdy zasnął, nadal był zwrócony w jego stronę, podobnie jak rano, kiedy to Tony już na powitanie uśmiechnął się do niego pomiędzy szczeblami mebla, upewniając go raz na zawsze, że naprawdę poradzi sobie z ponowną rolą rodzica. Tego ranka jeszcze raz obiecał Grace, sobie oraz Tony'emu, że zrobi wszystko jak najlepiej.


	4. Nie bój się

Jethro zerwał się w nocy z łóżka, gdy usłyszał płacz Tony'ego. W pierwszej chwili spanikował, przeraził się, że coś mu się stało, a on nie zdąży mu pomóc. Na szczęście powód płaczu był zgoła inny, niż Jethro zakładał. Tony po prostu tak się obślinił przez sen, że zaczął płakać. Wytarcie śliny przez Jethro niewiele pomogło, bo po chwili znowu pojawiło się jej całe mnóstwo, a to oznaczało tylko jedno. Zaczął się jeden z najgorszych koszmarów zarówno dla dziecka, jak i dla rodzica. Ząbkowanie.

Jethro nie miał pojęcia ile jeszcze minie czasu, nim Tony zacznie odczuwać ból, ale wolał się na to od razu przygotować.

Na szczęście oprócz złych wiadomości, pojawiły się również dobre, wręcz wspaniałe. Tony zaczynał siadać, dużo wcześniej, niż zazwyczaj się to dzieje. Leżał wtedy w łóżeczku, szukając wzrokiem taty. By mieć lepszy widok, zaczął niezgrabnie siadać, pomagając sobie na przemian rączkami i nóżkami. Próbował zaczynając najpierw na plecach, potem na brzuchu, aż w końcu mu się udało i zmęczony usiadł, opierając się o szczebelki łóżeczka.

Gdy Jethro wrócił do sypialni, nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom, jednak szok szybko minął i zamienił się w radość oraz dumę.

Tony natychmiast go zobaczył i zaczął wymachiwać rączkami i piszczeć, tylko czasami jego wołania brzmiały jak sylaby.

Jethro podszedł do syna, ale nie wziął go na ręce, pogłaskał go jedynie po głowie, na co Tony zareagował kolejnym radosnym piskiem.

- Nie masz nawet pojęcia, jak dumny się dzięki tobie czuję. – powiedział Jethro, chwytając malutką dłoń syna.

Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko i trzymając mocno taty, przewrócił się radośnie na plecy, śmiejąc się, gdy Jethro uniósł go nieznacznie nad materac.

- Dzisiaj poznasz kogoś nowego. Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie ci do gustu, bo nie chcę pocieszać kolejnej osoby.

Dzisiaj Jethro postanowił powiedzieć o wszystkim Abby. Wiedział, że w niedługim czasie będzie potrzebował jej pomocy, gdy tylko ojciec wyjedzie. Chciał też wprowadzić ją w sytuacje jak najszybciej, głównie dlatego, bo chciał jej powiedzieć. Odczuwał silną potrzebę opowiedzenia większej ilości osób, że znowu jest ojcem. Oczywiście nie zamierzał z tego powodu chodzić po ulicy i wszystkim o tym opowiadać, ale musiał przekazać te wieści chociaż najbliższym osobom, a Abby właśnie taką była. Nie miał wątpliwości, że zachwyci się ona Tonym i będzie go rozpieszczać, choć nie sądził, by było to konieczne. Sam skutecznie zamierzał to robić. Zielone oczy Tony'ego już go hipnotyzowały, sprawiały, że nie mógł chłopcu niczego odmówić, a to był dopiero początek.

- Chodź, idziemy coś zjeść, co ty na to? – powiedział i wziął malca na ręce.

Tony natychmiast złapał się mocno jego ubrania. Zrobił tak, bo wiedział, że za chwilę zobaczy Jacksona, a wciąż się go bał.

Obaj mężczyźni próbowali jakoś pomóc mu się przyzwyczaić, ale Tony wciąż był przestraszony. Nie płakał ani nie krzyczał, ale nie chciał być nie trzymany przez Jethro, gdy starszy mężczyzna był w pobliżu.

Jethro zaczął się nawet obawiać, że ten lęk, to coś więcej niż tylko typowa niechęć do nieznajomych, jaką dzieci mają w tym wieku. Zapamiętał już nawet, by zapytać o to Ducky'ego, który na pewno mógł mu polecić jakiegoś dobrego pediatrę, który być może wyjaśniłby to zjawisko.

Jackson był już w kuchni i jadł śniadanie, kiedy Jethro wszedł do niej wraz z Tonym na rękach. Od razu po przekroczeniu progu, chłopiec przytulił się mocniej do taty. Jacksonowi serce pękało na ten widok. Nigdy nie przerażał żadnego dziecka, a ze względu na swój sklep miał kontakt z wieloma, ale Tony był pierwszym, który autentycznie się go bał, jakby był jakimś przerażającym stworem.

To jednak nie był tak dobry pomysł, by zostawać tu tak długo i straszyć to biedne dziecko jeszcze bardziej.

Jackson westchnął i wstał od stołu. Stracił już cały apetyt.

- Gdzie idziesz? – zapytał Jethro, zmartwiony zachowaniem ojca, który nigdy nie zostawiał nie zjedzonego śniadania, nawet, gdy mu się spieszyło.

- Idę się spakować.

- Dlaczego? Coś nie tak?

- Jakbyś jeszcze nie zauważył, Tony niezbyt dobrze się przy mnie czuje.

Jethro spojrzał na chłopca, który miał twarz wtuloną w jego pierś.

- Nie musisz wyjeżdżać. – powiedział znów spoglądając na ojca.

- Nie zamierzam przestraszyć tego dziecka na śmierć.

- Po prostu cię jeszcze nie zna.

- Jestem tu już prawie tydzień, a on wciąż się boi. Tobie zaufał od razu, więc to ze mną musi być coś nie tak. Zastanawiam się, czy nie przypominam mu ojca, którego mógł zapamiętać jako strasznego.

- Tym bardziej powinieneś zostać. – Jethro wstał i podszedł z Tonym do ojca. Bez trudu wyczuł, jak palce chłopca zaciskają się mocniej na jego ubraniu. - Jeśli teraz wyjdziesz, a on się do ciebie nie przyzwyczai, to później będzie już tylko gorzej.

- Co więc chcesz zrobić?

- Daj mi rękę. – poprosił.

Jackson nie miał pojęcia, co jego syn próbuje zrobić, ale zaufał mu i podał swoją dłoń.

Jethro wziął Tony'ego za rączkę i choć ten się nieznacznie opierał, położył ją na dłoni Jacksona. Chłopiec nawet się nie poruszył, ale i nie zabrał ręki.

- Uściśnij ją. – polecił ojcu, uspokajając Tony'ego, jak najlepiej mógł.

Jack niechętnie to zrobił. Miał przeczucie, że wystraszy to malca jeszcze bardziej, ale ku jego zdziwieniu, Tony odważył się na niego spojrzeć. Nigdy nie widział tak zielonych oczu, jak te, które patrzyły na niego z ufnością, która powoli zastępowała strach. Jackson był pewny, że Tony jeszcze w pełni mu nie zaufał, ale zdecydowanie był to przełom.

Chłopiec mruknął kilka razy i nie odwracając wzroku, zabrał swoją dłoń, którą na powrót złapał Jethro za koszule.

- Nadal chcesz wyjechać?

Prawda była taka, że nie chciał, zwłaszcza po tym, jak Tony obdarzył go swoim dziecięcym zaufaniem.

- Nie. – odpowiedział siadając na powrót do śniadania. – Ale jeśli nic się nie poprawi, to jadę.

- Poprawi się. – zapewnił Jethro. Tym razem to jemu przypadła rola pocieszyciela. – Prawda, Tony? Nie chcemy, żeby dziadek wyjechał.

Tony uśmiechnął się i to w zupełności wystarczyło za odpowiedź.

xxx

Zaraz po śniadaniu, Jethro zadzwonił do Abby i zaprosił ją na obiad, na szczęście udało mu się trafić w dzień wolny kobiety, która zgodziła się na przyjście, nie znając nawet powodu zaproszenia.

Po telefonie do Abby, czekał go jeszcze jeden telefon, do dyrektora, z którym ostatecznie ustalił kwestię pracy, nad którą rozmyślał poprzedniego dnia. Zdecydowali, że raz na jakiś czas, kiedy Jackson przyjedzie opiekować się Tonym, Jethro będzie chodził do pracy z samego rana, ale tylko do południa. Podobnie zamierzał robić, gdy chłopiec podrośnie i pójdzie do przedszkola, a później i do szkoły. Zostawianie dziecka na pół dnia może nie było najlepszym, ale jedynym rozwiązaniem, Jethro po prostu nie miał wyboru, musiał chodzić do pracy, chciał pracować. Taki rytm dnia nie był najłatwiejszy, ale zdecydował, że temu podoła.

Dyrektor przystał na wszystko, oferując swoje wsparcie w razie potrzeby, której obaj mieli nadzieję nie spotkać.

Na czas przyjścia Abby, Jackson zdecydował się wrócić do Stillwater, by zabrać kilka dodatkowych rzeczy, ale jeszcze tego samego dnia miał wrócić.

Podczas gdy Tony bawił się w kojcu - często wyrzucając zabawki na zewnątrz – Jethro właśnie kończył obiad, gdy przyszła Abby. Wiedziała, że nie musi pukać, więc weszła bez tego, a pierwszym, co usłyszała, był śmiech dziecka.

- Gibbs?! – zawołała niepewnie. Nie miała pojęcia, czy się przesłyszała, czy rzeczywiście słyszała niemowlaka.

Odpowiedzi udzielił jej Jethro, który wraz z Tonym na rękach, wyszedł jej na spotkanie.

- Cześć, Abby, przyszłaś w sama porę. – powiedział podchodząc bliżej do zaskoczonej kobiety.

Abby kilka razy próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale za każdym razem słowa utykały jej w gardle. Nie zupełnie miała pojęcie, na co właśnie patrzy, a patrzyła na Jethro, w którego pobliżu nigdy nie spodziewała się zobaczyć dziecka. Nawet nie wiedziała, że lubi dzieci.

Jej wzrok powędrował na Tony'ego, który przyglądał jej się wielkimi oczami. Wyglądał przy tym całkiem strasznie, ale dla Abby było to też bardzo słodkie, toteż jej początkowy szok szybko zamienił się w zauroczenie malcem.

- Jaki słodki malec! – zawołała, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, jak bardzo podniosła głos.

Tony był tego bardziej świadom. Zaniepokojony i przestraszony nagłym hałasem, a także nieznaną mu osobą, zaczął cicho płakać, wtulając się mocno z Jethro, który objął go troskliwie.

- Abby, przestraszyłaś go.

- Oh, przepraszam, skarbie. – powiedziała głaszcząc Tony'ego po główce. – Nie chciałam cię przestraszyć. Gibbs, czy ze mną jest coś nie tak? – zapytała. – Nigdy nie przestraszyłam żadnego dziecka.

- Wszystko z tobą w porządku, Abby, mojego ojca też się boi. W takim wieku dzieci nie lubią obcych.

Abby nie miała pojęcia, gdzie Jethro się tego dowiedział, ale nie zamierzała pytać. Wciąż była zachwycona chłopcem, który już nieco spokojniejszy, znowu na nią patrzył.

- Kupię mu masę zabawek, by go sobie zjednać. – stwierdziła uśmiechając się do malca. – To zawsze działa.

- Już chcesz go rozpieszczać? – zapytał rozbawiony. Cała Abby, stwierdził w duchu.

- Po to są ciocie. – odparła, samemu się tytułując. – Lepiej pilnuj swojego ojca. Dziadkowie kochają swoje wnuki.

- Bez obaw, Abby. Będę miał was oboje na oku. – obiecał. – Chodź, obiad już gotowy.

Podczas jedzenia, Jethro opowiedział Abby o tym, jak znalazł Tony'ego i co stało się z jego matką. Poprosił ją też o ewentualną pomoc przy opiece nad dzieckiem. Tak jak się spodziewał, odpowiedź była pozytywna.

- Żartujesz? Oczywiście, że ci pomogę. – powiedziała poważnie. – Sam jeszcze byś go wychował na zatwardziałego żołnierza. Salutować pewnie zacznie w wieku trzech lat, co?

- Nie przesadzaj, nie wychowam go na żołnierza. Jeśli choćby pomyśli o takiej karierze, to sam go zabiję.

- Dlaczego? Boisz się?

- Oczywiście, że się boję. Wiem, na co są narażeni żołnierze. Oboje wiemy.

- Ale wiesz, że go przed tym nie powstrzymasz?

- Wiem. – odparł smutno. – Tak samo, jak mój ojciec nie mógł powstrzymać mnie. Jeśli tylko nie da się zabić, to będzie w porządku.

- Aww, Tony. – Abby uśmiechnęła się do Tony'ego, który ani raz nie przestał jej obserwować. – Masz najlepszego tatę wszechczasów!

- Dzięki, Abby, ale na pewno mi do tego daleko.

- Nie gadaj głupstw, jesteś najlepszy. Prawda, Tony?

Chłopiec jej nie odpowiedział, tylko w końcu odwrócił wzrok. Spojrzał na Jethro i uśmiechnął się do niego, wyciągając rączki w stronę jego twarzy.

Jethro uniósł go wyżej i ucałował, pozwalając mu, by złapał go za włosy.

- Szkoda, że nie wzięłam aparatu. – westchnęła Abby przyglądając się tej sielance. – Trzeba zacząć robić wam zdjęcia do rodzinnego albumu.

Rodzinny album. Jethro wciąż miał na strychu schowany jeden taki. Najwyższy czas było go odświeżyć.

- To nie jest taki zły pomysł, Abbs. – stwierdził. – Następnym razem możesz przynieść.

- Tak, zrobię wam sesję zdjęciową na miarę gwiazd.

- Myślę, że parę zdjęć wystarczy. – Jethro musiał zahamować zapał przyjaciółki, bo w przeciwnym razie na całym świecie nie znalazłoby się dość dużo albumów, by pomieścić wszystkie zrobione przez nią zdjęcia.

- Nie, trzeba dużo zdjęć. – stwierdziła stanowczo. Nagle na jej twarzy pojawił się wielki uśmiech. – Mogę go potrzymać? – zapytała patrząc błagalnie na Jethro.

- Nie jestem pewien, nawet mój ojciec nie trzyma go zbyt często.

- Proszę! – błagała. – To najsłodsze dziecko, jakie w życiu widziałam.

Jethro westchnął wiedząc, że nie wygra, ale wciąż nie był pewny, czy to dobry pomysł.

- Ale tylko na chwilę. – zgodził się i podał przyjaciółce niemowlę.

Tony zamarł, ale gdy tylko znalazł się na rękach Abby, uspokoił się nieco. Nie czuł się jednak tak swobodnie, jak w ramionach Jethro.

- Dlaczego mnie nikt nie podrzucił takiego dzieciątka pod drzwi? – zapytała z żalem, spoglądając Tony'emu w oczy. Chłopiec złapał się za nogę i uśmiechnął się do kobiety.

- Uważaj, o co prosisz, Abby. – ostrzegł ją Jethro. – Dziecko to nie kot, którego możesz zostawić na cały dzień.

- Wiem, ale on jest taki słodki. Jesteś prawdziwym szczęściarzem, Gibbs.

Jethro miał już zaprzeczyć, ale wtedy Tony skierował na niego swój wzrok i wyciągnął do niego rączki. Wziął malca od Abby bez żadnych sprzeciwów.

- Tak. – zgodził się, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy patrzył na swojego syna. – Chyba tak.


	5. Czy to ząb?

Podejrzenia Jethro co do ząbkowania okazały się słuszne. Tony'emu wyrastał pierwszy ząb i nie było to dla niego przyjemne doznanie. Często płakał z powodu bólu, który Jethro starał się łagodzić. Dawał chłopcu gryzaki, masował mu dziąsła, ale Tony wciąż cierpiał, a to był dopiero pierwszy ząb z 20.

Maluch od razu stał się kapryśny, nie chciał jeść, nie mógł też spać, skutkiem czego Jethro musiał go uspokajać nawet kilka razy w nocy.

Nie tylko Tony nie mógł spać, Jethro i Jackson również. Wystarczyło kilka dni, by cała trójka była zmęczona tak bardzo, że ledwo chodzili. Jethro był prawdopodobnie najbardziej zmęczony, bo ciągle gryzło go to, że nie może bardziej pomóc swojemu synowi. Gdyby tylko mógł, przejąłby na siebie jego ból, ale mógł jedynie go łagodzić, co nie wydawało mu się wystarczające, chciał zrobić coś więcej.

- Już mam dość tego ząbkowania. – stwierdził jednego dnia. Od godziny próbował nakarmić Tony'ego, ale maluch nie współpracował. Udało mu się nakłonić go do jedzenia dopiero, gdy podał mu mleko, kaszki za nic nie chciał jeść.

- Ty byłeś bardziej marudny. – Jackson obserwował z uwagą Tony'ego, który z coraz mniejszym strachem na niego reagował. – Kelly również.

- To wcale nie znaczy, że z nim jest łatwiej. – odparł zabierając najedzonemu synkowi butelkę. – Poza tym ja zawsze byłem marudny.

- I zostało ci tak do dzisiaj. – westchnął Jackson. Spojrzał ze zmartwieniem na syna, który wyglądał, jakby nie spał od kilku dni, co w pewnym sensie było prawdą. – Prześpij się, zajmę się Tonym.

- Jesteś pewny? – zapytał. Chciało mu się spać, wystarczyłoby mu tylko pięć godzin, ale nie chciał obciążać ojca za bardzo.

- Tak, poradzimy sobie.

- No dobra.

Jethro podał Jacksonowi niemowlę, które momentalnie znieruchomiało ze strachu. Na szczęście Tony szybko się rozluźnił i kontynuował gryzienie własnych dłoni.

Jackson spojrzał w zielone oczy, chłopca, który przyglądał mu się z uwagą, jakby chciał być przygotowany na każdy jego ewentualny ruch.

- O czym teraz myślisz, co? – zapytał głaszcząc Tony'ego po policzku. – Co takiego jest w twoich oczach, że nie można przestać w nie patrzeć?

Nie odrywając od niego wzroku, Tony złapał Jacka za palec i uścisnął go mocno, by po chwili znów go puścić. Mężczyzna nie wiedział, jak ma interpretować ten gest i czy w ogóle miało to jakieś większe znaczenie, czy Tony po prostu zapragnął coś chwycić w rączki.

- No dobra, maluchu, zróbmy coś pożytecznego, dopóki twój tata śpi. – zaproponował wstając z Tonym na rękach. – Jest ładna pogoda, pobawimy się na zewnątrz.

Jackson ubrał Tony'ego ciepło i zabrał go do ogródka, gdzie położył go na rozłożonym kocu. Brali Tony'ego na zewnątrz już parokrotnie i chłopiec zawsze był zauroczony, tym razem nie było inaczej. Zapominając o bólu maluch zaczął się turlać po kocu, by dosięgnąć trawy i gdzieniegdzie rosnących małych kwiatów. Jackson nie pozwalał mu jednak zejść z koca, bo choć powietrze było ciepłe, to ziemia była zimna od ostatnich deszczy. Ilekroć Tony zbliżył się za bardzo do wyznaczonej granicy, dzidek zawsze go przenosił, mówiąc mu, że nie wolno schodzić na trawę. Ale Tony nie słuchał.

- Kiedy zrobisz coś, o co cię proszą, co? – zapytał Jack biorąc malucha na ręce. Tony zaśmiał się zadowolony i wyciągnął ręce w stronę trawy, by znów do niej dosięgnąć. – Możesz jej sobie dotykać, tylko nie właź na nią, ani jej nie jedz. – powiedział kładąc wnuka z powrotem na kocu.

Tony natychmiast podpełzł do krawędzi i zerwał parę źdźbeł trawy. Zadowolony rozrzucił je na kocu, zerwał kolejne i zrobił z nimi to samo, wszystko to z uśmiechem na twarzy.

Jackson nie mógł się napatrzeć na tę radość. Ostatni raz tak się czuł, gdy bawił się z Kelly, a wcześniej także i z Jethro.

- Wygląda i na to, że zawładnąłeś nie tylko sercem mojego syna. – powiedział podając Tony'emu zerwany kwiatek, który ten chętnie przyjął, miętosząc go od razu w dłoniach.

Jackson uśmiechnął się, głaszcząc chłopca po głowie.

- Dopisało ci niezwykłe szczęście, wiesz? Nie mogłeś lepiej trafić.

Tony spojrzał na niego, ale szybko powrócił do zabawy kwiatkiem.

Gdy kilka godzin później Jethro się obudził, czując nowe siły, zastał swojego ojca śpiącego na kanapie, z Tonym śpiącym obok w leżaczku.

Tak by nie obudzić malca, podniósł go i zaniósł do łóżeczka. Potem wrócił do ojca, którego zaczął delikatnie budzić.

- Tato, wstawaj. – powiedział potrząsając ramieniem Jacka. – Będą cię plecy bolały.

- Nie śpię. – mruknął Jakckson powoli podnosząc się z kanapy. – Która godzina? – zapytał.

- Prawie ósma wieczorem.

- Długo spałeś. – stwierdził rozciągając się. Jego kręgosłup wydał przy tym nieprzyjemny dźwięk.

- Bo nikt mnie nie obudził. Jak Tony?

- Chyba nic go już nie boli.

- Zadzwonię zaraz do Ducky'ego i poproszę go o adres jakiegoś pediatry. Lepiej żeby sprawdził, czy wszystko w porządku z ząbkowaniem.

- Przesadzasz, nic mu nie jest.

- Może tak, ale wolę mieć pewność. Dzięki za pilnowanie go.

- Nie ma za co. – Jack przyłożył dłoń do lędźwi i rozmasował je. – Pójdę się położyć. Ty też idź znowu spać.

- Nie zasnę już. – Jethro wszedł do kuchni, by zrobić sobie kawy. – Posiedzę przy Tonym, żeby cię nie obudził, gdy zacznie płakać.

- Gdyby każdy miał takiego ojca, jak ty...

Jackson poszedł na górę, zostawiając zamyślonego syna w kuchni.

xxx

Na następny dzień Jethro zabrał Tony'ego do lekarza. Przez całą drogę chłopiec przyglądał się z zainteresowaniem wnętrzu samochodu, ciekawiła go każda rzecz, głównie deska rozdzielcza i pasy, które starał się rozpiąć. Na szczęście nie miał dość siły, by to zrobić, ale Jethro i tak parokrotnie spoglądał w lusterko, by się upewnić.

Nie czekali długo na lekarza, którym okazała się starsza kobieta, prawdopodobnie w wieku Ducky'ego.

- Ty musisz być Gibbs. – powiedziała wchodząc do gabinetu. – Jestem dr Hunter. Ducky powiedział, że pewien mały pacjent potrzebuje mojej pomocy.

- Raczej ja jej potrzebuje. – poprawił ją Jethro. – To jest Tony.

- Witaj, Tony. – przywitała się kobieta, obdarzając chłopca miłym uśmiechem.

Pierwszą reakcją Tony'ego był natychmiastowy strach. Złapał Jethro mocniej za ubranie i odwrócił głowę, by nie patrzeć na nową osobę.

Lekarka w ogóle się nie zraziła tą reakcją, uśmiechnęła się tylko jeszcze bardziej.

- Ktoś tu jest nieśmiały. – zauważyła.

- Mam wrażenie, że nie boi się tylko mnie i Ducky'ego.

Kobieta zaśmiała się cicho.

- Jesteś jego ojcem, oczywiście, że nie będzie się ciebie bał. A Ducky, ma przecież taką poczciwą twarz, nikogo by nie przestraszył. – dr Hunter usiadła i popatrzyła na Tony'ego, który dalej na nią nie patrzył. – A więc co się stało?

- Ząbkuje. To nic takiego, ale wolę się upewnić.

- Rozumiem. Myśli pan, że możemy go nakłonić do otwarcia ust? Chciałabym zobaczyć, jak daleko jesteśmy z pierwszymi zębami.

Jethro przytaknął i od razu zabrał się do roboty. Tony nie współpracował tylko na początku, potem otwierał usta bardzo chętnie, jakby wiedząc, że im szybciej to zrobi, tym szybciej skończy się ta wizyta w nowym miejscu.

Dr Hunter obejrzała dokładnie jego dziąsła.

- Jeszcze nie widać zębów, ale na pewno niedługo się pojawią, ma bardzo zaczerwienione dziąsła. – powiedziała i zapisała swoje wnioski w dokumentacji medycznej Tony'ego. Jethro znalazł ją w kawalerce razem z innymi rzeczami chłopca. – Co pan robi, żeby załagodzić ból?

- Głównie masuje mu dziąsła, ale czasami sam to robi.

- Wkłada wszystko do ust?

- Tak. Na szczęście unika małych przedmiotów.

- Proszę dalej robić swoje, za parę dni będzie po wszystkim. – zapewniła, ale po chwili dodała: - Przynajmniej aż do następnego zęba.

- Teraz jestem już spokojniejszy. Dziękuję.

- Nie ma za co. Gdyby były jeszcze jakieś problemy, proszę dzwonić.

Jethro pożegnał się z lekarką i wraz z Tonym wrócił do domu, gdzie już czekał na nich Jackson.

- I co? – zapytał zaraz po wejściu syna. – Ma grypę? Zapalenie płuc? Czy może jest zdrowy, tak jak uważałem.

- Jest zdrowy.

- Mówiłem, że przesadzasz. Ja cię nie zabierałem do lekarza, gdy zaczynałeś ząbkować.

- Będziesz mi teraz wszystko wypominać?

- Nie. Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś się przemęczył tym zamartwianiem. Tony to zdrowe dziecko, a ty jesteś na tyle dobrym ojcem, by zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo, również przed chorobami.

- Wspominałeś.

- Jak widać za mało, bo wciąż masz wątpliwości. – Jackson podszedł do syna i spojrzał na niego poważnie. – Zacznij wierzyć w swoje możliwości. Jeszcze nigdy nie zawiodłeś żadnego dziecka. Tony nie będzie pierwszym.

Jethro patrzył jak, ojciec idzie do kuchni.

-Weź się w garść. – szepnął do siebie. Naprawdę zaczynał popadać w paranoję. A obiecał sobie, że przestanie w siebie wątpić. – Szlag by to. – przeklął ciesząc się, że Tony jeszcze nic z tego nie rozumie.

xxx

Tak jak przewidziała dr Hunter, pierwszy ząb wyrósł Tony'emu kilka dni po wizycie. Jethro od dawna się tak nie cieszył, jak przy tej okazji. Nie tylko jego syn przestał odczuwać ból, ale także powoli dorastał i to właśnie napawało największą dumą.

Gdy leżał tego wieczora w łóżku, z Tonym śpiącym obok, Jethro w końcu ostatecznie wyzbył się wątpliwości i strachu. Mógł podołać nowemu wyzwaniu i zamierzał to zrobić.


End file.
